Patent Literature 1 discloses an automatic focusing device in which a focal position of a lens is changed by applying an electric field or a magnetic field to the lens so as to change a refractive index.
Patent Literature 2 discloses an automatic focusing method for an optical device in which method a location of a lens is controlled by supplying an electric signal, obtained in accordance with a distance from an object, to a piezoelectric element so that a thickness of the piezoelectric element is changed.
Patent Literatures 3 and 4 each disclose a lens adjusting device including an adjustment mechanism in which a lens is shifted by rotating an adjusting lever.
Patent Literature 5 discloses an image sensing device in which a gas is injected into a space between a light-transmitting plate and a lens so as to shift the lens.
According to the techniques disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 through 5, a location or focal position of a lens is changed in accordance with a location of an object so that an image sensing module has a resolving power which is enough to meet required specifications for both photographing a close object and photographing a far object.